I Bet The Neighbors Know My Name
by omgno
Summary: In which Sasori's neighbors definitley know Pein's name. Definitley. PeinSaso.


A/N:: I HAD to do it! My Akatsuki poster told me to! More specifically. Pein and Sasori told me.

Disclaimer:: I don't own shit.. **yet**.

Warning:: Yaoi, PWPish, Ooc, Lemony Goodness (probably my best yet!) Uhm, I don't want to give everything away, so yeah. You've been warned, so don't like.. report, please. Thanks. :)

Pairing:: PeinSaso - again. :)

* * *

It was Friday night, the night that Pein had awaited. You see, his boyfriend had told him earlier this week, that he wanted him over for dinner. Dinner, and other activities afterwards. With their busy schedules, the two hadn't been able to see each other for awhile. Well, they've seen each other but.. not _seen_ each other, if you get the drift.

Pein was excited to be able to see the other redhead again. And as he walked up the stairs to his boyfriend's apartment, he had a little bounce in his step. That was until the neighbors shot him a dirty look.

Pein had no idea why, but for some reason, Sasori's neighbors hated him. Literally hated them. Those old geezers were such cock blocks, that Pein was close to asking Sasori to move in with him. Well, he'd asked before, but that was a whole 'nother story.

He held the wine glass in his left hand as he right knocked on the door softly. The door soon opened, and there stood his little feisty redhead boyfriend, with a small smile on those soft pink lips he loved so much.

"You're actually on time." He spoke, his small hands taking the wine from Pein's hand before opening the door further to let Pein in.

A smirk rested on Pein's lips. "I know. You seemed urgent earlier this week."

Sasori rolled his large honey orbs. "Whatever. Follow me."

Pein did just that, following the redhead through the large apartment to the dining room. Eye's watching his boyfriend's little ass with every step. When they finally reached the room, his eyes drifted up to meet his boyfriend's.

"What'd you make?" Pein asked as he sat down at the small table.

"Chinese take-out," Sasori answered, bringing out a plate for his boyfriend. "I don't cook."

Dinner went by smoothly, with no interuptions. They had small talks, and some laughs. Though, Pein couldn't wait for desert.

"I had something important to tell you," Sasori spoke, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

Pein rose a brow as he watched Sasori's pale cheeks flush a light pink. "Shoot."

"We can't.." A sigh, "We can't have sex here."

Pein's jaw dropped and his grey eyes widened. "Why?"

"Well," Sasori drawled, "My neighbor's made some noise complaints to my landlord about.. some noises coming from this apartment."

"What noises?" The orange haired man asked.

Sasori's cheeks flushed darker. "You know.." He started, "S-sex noises.."

"Well damn," Pein sighed, "Try being a bit quieter this time, Sasori." He demanded, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging him to the bedroom.

"Pein," Sasori whined, "We can't. I could get kicked out."

"And if that happened then you're living with me."

Pein's strong arms pushed Sasori onto the bed before crawling over the smaller, his lips meeting the other's pale neck, licking, kissing, and nipping at the skin.

A small moan left Sasori's lips as Pein licked over his pulse, his hands burying themselves into Pein's hair. "Ahh.." He breathed, "Pein, we _can't_."

Said man smirked, his lips pecking Sasori's. "But we _can_." He whispered, "Now c'mon, we haven't done anything in awhile. So they haven't heard anything in awhile. We're young, we need our fun."

Sasori sighed, reaching up and meeting Pein's lips with his own, opening his mouth before Pein even had to ask. There tongue's met in a small fight for dominance that Pein immediatley won. Sasori's slender arms wrapped around Pein's neck, pulling the man closer to him.

His hand's trailed down Pein's back, reaching the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, breaking their kiss in the process. Then, went to his pants, pulling those off as far as he could before Pein finished kicking them off.

"I see you've become eager, eh?" Pein asked teasingly.

Sasori smirked. "I can't help it. I get all hot and bothered with such a fine speicimen on top of me." He teased back, giving Pein a quick peck on his lips. Before pushing the other on his back and crawling into his lap.

His mouth met Pein's again, letting their tongues meet for a short minute before trailing to the other's ear.

"Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." He whispered hotly into the other's ear, giving it a teasing bite before sitting up and slowly taking off his shirt.

Pein watched as more and more creamy skin showed. All he wanted to do was run his hands over the soft skin, bite it, lick it, anything to show it was his. Because everyone needed to know that this beautiful creature grinding and moaning in his lap was his.

Sasori's lips met with Pein's neck, leaving small, wet kisses on the skin there, while his hands slither their way up and down Pein's chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Once he ended his attention to Pein's neck with a harsh bite, he traveled down to the other's boxers, rubbing the tent in them appreciativley and locking eyes with his boyfriend.

"Looks like I'm not the only one whose eager." He whispered as he pulled down the boxers, exposing the hot flesh to the cool room, earning a quiet groan from his lover.

His hand pumped the legnth once, watching the precome collect at the tip. Sasori's tongue reached out and licked over the top of Pein's cock, licking at the head. Pein's hands found their way into Sasori's flaming hair.

Sasori's small mouth opened into an 'o' as he took more of Pein into his mouth. His tongue swirling around the large erection in his mouth as his cheeks hollowed out.

Pein watched as Sasori looked up at him from his lashes, and he groaned, watching as the smug face swallowed him whole. Thank the Gods that Sasori had great control of his gag reflex. Knowing how to use his tongue was a great thing too.

Sasori's hand reached down to rub at his own problem, causing him to moan around the cock in his mouth. He pulled back to the tip, licking at the slit before taking Pein back in is throat again, humming and moaning all the way.

When Pein pulled at his hair, Sasori pulled out of Pein, licking his lips and staring deep into Pein's eyes as the other whispered one word.

"Strip."

...

Sasori could only wonder how he ended face down, ass in the air, and hands pinned above him.

Pein could only answer. He had a surprise for his boyfriend. His mouth licked down Sasori's back, leaving bites, kisses, and licks on it's journey before he met two creamy cheeks. His hands fondled the cheeks, squeezing them, and pinching at them before he heard a loud moan.

"Do it already, P-Pein.." Sasori moaned.

Pein smirked, he would do it alright. He would do it _good_.

He spread the two cheeks apart, grinning when he was met with his boyfriend's pretty pucker. He let his finger sneak into the hole, earning a groan when Sasori pushed back on the finger.

He pulled the finger out, before extending his tongue, and licking at the hole.

"Ahh! P-Pein!"

Pein rose a brow, pulling back and looking at Sasori. "Babe," he drawled, grabbing a pillow and passing it to him. "We gotta be quiet. Bite this."

Sasori looked back at him with teary eyes before nodding and burying his face into the pillow.

Pein smirked, before getting back into place, once again licking at the small, quivering hole. He licked around the wrinkled skin, teasing Sasori who pushed back impatiently everytime. When the redhead least expected it, Pein's tongue entered his tight ring of muscle and the other screamed into his pillow as Pein's tongue thrusted in and out, deeper and deeper. Sasori's muffled screams and moans urging him on.

"Ahh! M-more, Pein!" Sasori moaned, "Uhh.. d-deeper."

Pein delved his tongue as deep as he could get it, wriggling the muscle around as much as he could in the tight space, then thrusting in and out, making the other's lithe body shudder in pure plasure.

"Pein! Ahh.. nnn, _fuck!_" The other panted, lifting his face from the pillow. "S-stop!"

Pein's tongue left Sasori as he listened to the other. Sasori's face was flushed, his honey eyes clouded with lust, his pouty lips red from their previous kissing, and a few stray tears streaked down the boys face. He looked absolutley edible.

Once Sasori got his breathing under control his eyes wandered to Pein's. "Fuck me." He breathed.

Pein nodded, reaching for the nightstand where Sasori usually left his lube. Though, before he could reach it, Sasori's hand caught his wrist.

"Mmm.. Raw." He whispered, pushing his ass back on Pein's cock.

The orange haired man nodded, capturing Sasori's lips in a sweet and tender kiss, that left them both breathless.

Pein pulled back, lining up his erection with the small, dripping pucker. "I-if you need me to stop, just tell me, 'kay Sasori?"

The redhead, pushed back roughly, telling Pein he understood.

Pein took a breath, his hands gripping Sasori's hips, as his own pushed foward, the tip of his swollen cock disappearing into the heat that was Sasori.

"Nnn.. ahh.." Sasori whimpered, his hand gripping the sheets under him.

Pein continued to push foward slowly, watching as his hard cock was ingulfed by Sasori's pucker. His mouth opened in a silent groan as Sasori's soft walls tightened around him, before the other redhead pushed back.

Pein moaned as he was suddenly burried to the hilt in Sasori. The other however let out a scream, which earned some banging on the wall.

"Ah, babe," Pein breathed, "S-Should've taken your time.."

Sasori pushed himself up on his shaky arms, "W-Wanted you to be - ahh - completley inside m-me.."

Pein pulled out before thrusting back in, his grip on Sasori's hips tightening. "Now it's t-time for you to enjoy the show." He whispered.

The pace started out nice and slow and deep, grazing Sasori's prostate with every thrust, making the flushed redhead moan out. Though, Once Sasori's tense walls, untensed, the pace got faster, rough, and deeper.

They both prefered it that way. Pein pushed in, and Sasori pushed back on his cock, moaning all the while, cause Pein knew the exact spots to hit inside him.

Sasori's whimpers, and moans, and muffled screams, only fed Pein's lust, making him delve deeper. Sasori made the most beautiful sounds, and he loved hearing them, especially when he knew he was the one to cause them.

"Harder!" Sasori moaned, pushing himself back on Pein, "G-go harder.."

Pein would listen to everyone of Sasori's commands, and Sasori would do the same for him. They each got their fair share of pleasure that way.

"Ahh.. P-Pein.. I wanna.. I wanna take a ride.." Sasori whimpered out, turning to look at Pein over his shoulder.

Pein smirked, pushing himself against the headboard - that was now loose. Sasori pulled himself off of Pein, whimpering at the sensation before sitting back in Pein's lap. His hand wrapped around Pein's cock and lined it back up with his entrance. With their eyes locked on each other, he lowered himself on Pein, his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Once Sasori was seated in his lap, Pein's hands rested on Sasori's creamy ass, once again groping the flesh.

Sasori's hands slithered their way to Pein's chest as he pushed himself up and dropped back down, moaning out as he did so. Soon, they were back in rhythm, Sasori riding Pein's cock as Pein met the thrusts, pushing his hips up to meet Sasori's.

Once he felt the tight walls that surrounded his cock get tighter, his hand gripped Sasori's weeping and flushed erection tightly, starting to pump it with the wonderful rhythm that they'd created together.

"Nghh! P-Pein.. I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come.. for you.. Ahh!"

Pein's lips nibbled lightly on Sasori's ear. "That's right, Sasori.. You're already so wet. And it's all for me.. Of course your gonna _come_ for me. You're gonna tighten that tight ass around me, and let your cock explode, right? All cause of the cock in your ass."

Sasori's body shuddered and his mouth opened in a silent scream, as he came, white ribbons spurting from his cock. He tightened around Pein, just as the other had told him to, and moaned again as he felt the other come deep inside him.

His exhausted body fell atop Pein, as they panted together.

Pein ran a hand through his damp hair. "That was fuckin' amazing, babe."

Sasori smiled, tiredly pecking Pein's lips. "Yeah.."

Once Pein felt Sasori's breaths even out he smiled softly down at the redhead. God, he loved this man so much.

Now all he had to do was deal with the angry neighbors currently pounding at the door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Tell me how I did on my second lemon! Thanks! ;)


End file.
